Continuation of My So-Called Life (in Episodes!)
by hopeforeverlove
Summary: This takes place immediately after the season finale of My So-Called Life. Angela got in the car with Jordan Catalano. What happened next? Will Angela confront Brian about the letter again? And Hallie has a secret that she needs to tell Graham.


Episode 20:

Scene One: The Hospital Room, the next day

_(dark screen)_

VO Angela: You know that moment before like something bad happens, there's like a pain in your chest because your heart is beating so hard, and it's uncontrollable.

_(Unintelligible voices are in the background and the screen is blurred. Angela is the center focus of the screen now as the camera captures Angela blinking her eyes open. The screen becomes clearer.)_

Patty: Angela, sweetie, can you hear me? _(holding her hand and squeezes it)_

Angela: Mom? Where am I?

Patty: _(concerned) _Do you not remember?

Angela: _(confused)_ No…at least I like don't think so.

Patty: _(looking back at Graham)_ You're in the hospital…you were in a car accident.

VO Angela: Then suddenly I felt like a nuclear bomb exploded, and there weren't any survivors…except me.

Graham: You're going to be all right, Angela. The doctors said you were pretty lucky.

Angela: _(already kind of bitter)_ Lucky? To get in this car accident? _(she moves to the side) _Ow!

Patty: Just relax, dear. I'll…go get some coffee. Do you want coffee, Graham?

Graham: _(out of it)_ Sure, I guess.

_(Patty leaves)_

Angela: _(struggling to sit up) _What happened to me, Daddy?

Graham: _(pauses)_ We don't actually know what happened before the crash, but we know you were in the car with Jordan.

Angela: Jordan?

Graham: _(uncomfortable)_ Yeah

VO Angela: It all kind of came rushing back to me, you know, like I finally realized everything.

Angela: Is he okay?

Graham: _(pauses)_ Yeah

Angela: _(slowly) _Good…is it normal to feel this sharp pain in my side?

Graham: Well, you broke a rib, Angela. Makes sense.

Angela: I broke what?

Graham: _(joking) _Are you sure you're not deaf too?

Angela: _(smiles slightly)_ Where were you, Dad?

Graham: _(out of it)_ Huh?

Angela: Where were you before the crash?

Graham: I…er…was with Halle, you know, my business partner. Restaurant and everything.

Angela: Oh…_(suddenly becoming aware of her bandaged forehead and touches her head) _Do you like her?

Graham: Well, yeah. She's a good friend of mine. _(looks down)_

Angela: _(pauses then changes subject) _Did Rickie or Sharon come here at all?

Graham: _(nodding) _Yeah, they stopped by and stuff. So did that Brian kid. Nice boy.

Angela: Brian? Really?

VO Angela: I could picture him instantly. The blonde curly hair and his chin. His nose. His eyes. I could see him like I could do with Jordan. Except it felt different.

Scene Two: Hospital Room, after two days

(_Angela is sitting up and zooming through the television channels)_

VO Angela: All I could think of was those times Jordan and I would make out in the boiler room of school. I could run my fingers through his hair and hold on to him…close. It'd feel perfect or something. Like my dreams had become real.

(_a knock on the door)_

Angela: Come in!

_(Jordan Catalano opens the door and walks into the room with his usual sense of nonchalance…except now he has a broken arm)_

VO Angela: It's always weird to see someone you've just been thinking about.

Angela: Jordan? …your a-arm?

Jordan: It's nothing. Tino once broke his leg…and, uh, that was…bad. You know…

Angela: _(looking down)_ Yeah…

VO Angela: Suddenly the car crash has become like a wall between us…the elephant in the room.

Angela: So…I like can't wait to get out of here.

Jordan: What?

Angela: (_pauses)_ I hate hospitals! Everyone's like sick and stuff. And the atmosphere is like contagious. _(Angela sits up a bit more, staring at the TV)_

Jordan: _(kind of moves his arm)_ Yeah, the food here sucks, you know. Hate oatmeal.

_(They both are trying not to make eye contact)_

VO Angela: It kind of felt like I had a disease or something because of the way he wouldn't come close to me. It seems crazy to think we ever went out.

Jordan: That, er, English teacher came over

Angela: Mr. Katimski?

Jordan: Yeah, he told me I don't have to take the test

Angela: Oh

Jordan: Yeah…listen, you remember what we were like talking about and stuff…before the accident

Angela: _(confused)_ No, I think I sort of blacked out or something.

Jordan: _(a bit relieved)_ Oh, that's cool. I don't either, you know. Must have been driving too fast or something….That, er, Brain kid…

Angela: _(suddenly)_ Brian

Jordan: What?

Angela: _(slowly) _His name's Brian…not Brain.

Jordan: _(a bit taken back)_ Yeah, you've seen him?

Angela: No, but my dad said he came over when I was unconscious

Jordan: 'Kay

Angela: Why?

Jordan: Uh, nothing, tutoring stuff

Angela: Oh, yeah

Jordan: _(turning)_ I better go back to my room. Tino said he going to bring me some cigs, you know.

Angela: But you can't smoke in here?

Jordan: _(kind of irritated)_ I'm not going to.

_(he leaves)_

VO Angela: I still couldn't look at him without thinking about what he did…with Rayanne. It kind of felt like forcing an oval to be a circle. Why could I still picture the curve of his lips in my head but not be able to talk to him anymore? It didn't…like…make sense.

Scene Three: That evening at Angela's house

(_Angela is talking on the phone in her room. She is laying down on her bed, with her stomach flat against it)_

Angela: It's horrible, Rickie. My family is like overprotective or something. Don't they have like other things to do?

Rickie: At least they care about you and stuff.

Angela: Yeah, I guess, but Danielle is being a total brat—

Danielle: I heard that!

Angela: _(rolling her eyes)_ I broke my rib. I didn't die and come back to life or something. It's stupid.

Rickie: _(slowly)_ The crash has like been the most interesting thing to happen, you know, in like school. Rayanne—

Angela: What about Rayanne?

Rickie: Oh, nothing, she's just always mentioning it and stuff. You know, she really misses you.

Angela: _(swallowing) _Yeah, well…

Rickie: If you've forgiven Jordan, then…

Angela: I haven't like forgiven him really.

Rickie: Have you talked to him yet?

Angela: Well, yeah, I saw him this morning. It was like…weird.

Rickie: _(curious)_ Why?

Angela: Because it felt like we were two strangers, trying to make small talk and everything.

Rickie: Do you still like him?

Angela: Oh, God, Rickie. I..don't…know.

Rickie: Listen, Angela, I think you should talk to Krakow like soon.

Angela: Um, I guess

Rickie: Cool, Mr. Katimski's calling me for dinner and stuff. Bye. Love you.

Angela: Bye

Rickie: You going to school tomorrow?

Rickie: Because you definitely should. I think drama club's going throw a party and stuff afterschool. It'd be fun.

Angela: (_smiles)_ Sure, Rickie, thanks.

Rickie: For what?

Angela: For listening to me. I feel like I haven't spoken to you in ages.

Rickie: Love you.

Angela: Love you.

_(Rickie hangs up)_

VO Angela: Last night, I dreamed about Jordan Catalano again…except this time it felt like a memory before the accident. I was yelling at him for bringing me into the car where he did it with Rayanne – right in the backseat. I was yelling at him for making me not want to be with him anymore. I feel like I don't even know myself anymore

Patty: Angela? Angela?

Angela: Huh…what?

Patty: I asked you if you wanted orange juice

Angela: Uh…no, I'm good

Patty: _(pause)_ Are you worried about school?

Angela: No! _(pause)_ Kind of…I hope I didn't miss too much. Jordan said we had like a test or something. _(sits down)_

VO Angela: Suddenly it felt weird to say his name out loud…like it had become forbidden.

Patty: _(takes a bite of toast)_ You'd think they'd give an extension. _(pause)_ Aren't you going to eat anything?

Angela: _(distracted) _I ate cereal when Dad woke up in the morning. He's like busy. Is he still wallpapering the house?

Patty: No…I don't think so. Anyway, what was I saying?

Angela: _(her eyes wander around)_

Patty: Oh, yeah, that's right. About Jordan?

Angela: Jordan?

Patty: You know, Jordan Catalano? My daughter's ex-boyfriend who I haven't even met before

Angela: He's not my ex-boyfriend really

Patty: Then he's your boyfriend

Angela: No, I—can we stop talking about this?

Patty: But that's exactly what I need to talk about?

Danielle: _(walks into the room) _Mom, can I have a dollar? They're selling pencils at the school store. You know, the ones with the cool eraser tops? Everyone like has them now, and it'd be like cool if I could buy one and everything. Like they're only pencils—

Patty: _(cuts her off)_ Enough!

_(silence)_

Patty: For a dollar? _(swallows)_

Danielle: They're twenty-five cents each. Please…

Patty: Fine _(rummages through handbag)_

_(Angela turns to leave with her backpack to school)_

Patty: _(looking up) _Angela, wait, I need to talk to you

Angela: Mom, I'm going to be late!

Patty: I'll drive you. It's important, Angela.

Angela: _(grumbles)_ Fine _(sits down on chair)_ What?

Patty: Here, Danielle! _(hands the dollar)_

Danielle: _(still stands there)_

Patty: _(to Danielle)_ Can Angela and I have some privacy?

Danielle: Is this about sex?

Patty: What?! No, no, _(raising eyebrows)_ I'll chat with you later. _(Danielle leaves)_

Angela: _(smirking)_ So, is this about sex? I think I had enough of that conversation before.

Patty: _(chuckles awkwardly)_ No, I'm _not _having that conversation again. _(pauses)_ I've been meaning to tell you after the accident and all. But I wanted to make sure you were okay...because I care about you, Angela, and...

Angela: What? What, Mom?

Patty: Do_ (bites lip)_ you think you could not ride in the car with Jordan anymore?

Angela: Why? It was like an accident.

Patty: I want you to be safe-

Angela: Fine

Patty: _(startled) _Okay...then, are you guys together now?

Angela: Mom!

Patty: Don't I have a right to know?

Angela: No, we're not.

Patty: Okay, here, I'll drive you to school _(grabs purse)_ Call Danielle!

Angela: Danielle! Come down!

Danielle: _(coming out from behind the kitchen wall) _I'm right here. No need to shout.

_(Angela and Patty look at each other)_

Patty: Now, where did I keep my keys?

Scene Five: School/Katimski's after class

Rayanne: Angela

Angela: _(looks away)_ What is it, Rayanne?

Rayanne: _(slowly) _I was wondering if we could, you know, talk. Like you could come with me to the Our Town rehearsal and stuff.

Angela: Look, I'm like happy for you because of Our Town _(looks at Rayanne)_ But I'm...um...busy.

Rayanne: Oh _(hurt)_ sure

Angela: Bye, _(leaves room)_

VO Angela: There was a part of me that wanted to forgive Rayanne, but I just couldn't...not yet. Part of me still liked holding a grudge...if that makes any sense at all.

_(walking in the hallway)_

_(Sharon Cherski joins Angela's side)_

Sharon: Hi, Angela, how have you been?

Angela: _(kind of grumbling) _Not good, Sharon. My head hurts.

Sharon: _(worried) _If it's something bad, you should go to the nurse.

VO Angela: The thing about my headache was that I knew why I had one. It made it worse in a way.

Angela: Just people talking. I'm sick and tired of it. It's like just wrong to, you know. I don't know.

Sharon: _(worried)_ Okay...so are you getting back together with Jordan?

Angela: _(slams her locker)_ People need to stop asking me that!

Sharon: Well, you were like in his car. So?

VO Angela: There are some things about myself that even I don't understand.

Scene Six: After School At Angela's locker

Rickie: Hey, Angela, how was your first day back?

Angela: _(groaning against the locker) _Tiring

Rickie: Oh, I-

Angela: _(suddenly turns) _Do you know where Brian is?

Rickie: I think he's in the band room. _(a bit thrown back)_

Angela: _(kisses him on the cheek)_ Okay, bye!

Rickie: _(confused)_ Bye, I guess

Scene Seven: Band Room

_(Brian is putting away his flute and humming to himself)_

Angela: Brian!

Brian: _(jumps a little)_ Angela? What are you doing here? _(tries not to look at her)_ Are you okay from like the car crash?

Angela: I'm fine.

VO Angela: In my head, I was going to ask him if he actually wrote the letter. But somehow, it felt more real now. And I didn't want to anymore. Or I was too afraid to or something.

Angela: I don't understand ellipses.

Brian: _(latching his case)_ I don't know. What's there not to understand? They're like circles except ovular.

Angela: Yeah, but why are they the way...they are

Brian: I'm actually kind of busy right now. My mom's picking me up, and I have like a billion Calc problems to do tonight.

Angela: _(irritated) _Fine

Brian: _(hesitant)_ I, uh, got to go.

_(Angela doesn't say anything and Brian leaves)_

Scene eight: in Patty and Graham's bedroom

Graham: _(changing) _I just don't understand Hallie these days. One minute she wants to paint the place red. The next a tranquil blue.

Patty: _(folding laundry)_ Maybe she's afraid of doing something that she shouldn't be doing.

Graham: _(stops)_ What do you mean?

Patty: I'm just saying that she's pretty unpredictable, Graham.

Graham: No, I don't. What makes you think she's a bad person all of a sudden?

Patty: _(stops folding) _Graham, I never said I think she's a bad person-

Graham: Well, it sure sounds like it, Patty. Seriously, what's wrong?

Patty: Nothing, you're just been complaining about her often and all. _(gets up)_

Graham: I have not been complaining.

Patty: Well, you sure talk a lot about her! _(walks to closet)_ Could you please stop talking about Hallie Lowenthal for onee?

Graham:_ (hurt) (walks to bathroom)_ Fine, I'm just worried about her _(puts toothpaste on toothbrush)_ _(between brushing)_ Hallie and I are eating dinner together tomorrow.

Patty: _(changing)_ What? My father's coming though.

Graham: Tell him that you need to cancel.

Patty: Graham, you know how he is. He won't listen to me. He never does!

Graham: _(kisses Patty on the cheek as they get into bed)_ He'll understand, Patty.

Patty: Whatever, I'll just call him tomorrow. _(Graham turns off the lights)_

Patty: Why does Hallie have to meet with you again?

Graham: _(mumbling)_ She said it was for something important. I don't know.

Scene Nine: Chases' living room

_(Angela is lying on the couch, watching TV)_

VO Angela: There is nothing more unbearable than that melancholy feeling you get when you realized the week isn't over yet.

_(the doorbell rings)_

Angela: Mom! Get the door!

Patty: _(from the dining room)_ Angela, you're right next to it. _(she is filing papers)_

Angela: Fine _(getting up and opening the door)_ Jordan?

VO Angela: Despite everything, I still got flutters in my stomach when I saw him.

Jordan: _(weaving his fingers in his hair) _Hey, I haven't seen you for a while.

Angela: _(still holding the door)_ Yeah, school. I need to catch up.

Jordan: _(steps into the house)_ So what's up?

Angela: _(rambling) _Nothing much. I've been watching TV even though I have geometry to catch up on, but I don't understand ellipses that much. I, you know, yeah.

Jordan: Okay _(looking around)_

Patty: _(suddenly walks into the room)_ Angela, who was at the d- Oh, hi, Jordan!

Jordan: _(nods) _Hey

Patty: What are you doing here?

VO Angela: I suddenly had no idea when my mother met Jordan.

Jordan: _(to Angela) _There's this concert...I've got tickets for...

Angela: I-

Patty: Angela can't go. It's a school night. Sorry.

Jordan: Okay...

Angela: _(nods)_ Sorry, my grandpa's coming over. My dad's out too.

Jordan: _(nods) _Yeah, I better go then. See ya. _(goes to leave)_

_(Jordan leaves and Patty and Angela look at each other)_

Angela: _(snorts) _I didn't even want to go anyway. You're so awkward.

Patty: What?

Angela: _(changing the subject) _Why hasn't Grandpa come yet?

Patty: I don't know. He said he'd be late, but I didn't think it would be this late. I don't understand anything anymore when it comes to that man.

Angela: Where's Dad again?

Patty: With Hallie Lowenthal.

Scene Ten: Chinese restaurant

_(Hallie and Graham are sitting at a table together)_

Graham: _(eating) _So do you have something important to tell me or something?

Hallie: Oh, you know, it's dinner.

Graham: No, really, tell me. Good restaurant news? Bad news?

Hallie: No

Graham: I don't know. Something with Brad

_(Hallie starts tearing up)_

Graham: _(concerned)_ What's wrong?

Hallie: I'm pregnant, Graham. I'm pregnant.

Scene Eleven: Chases' kitchen

_(Graham finally comes home. Angela is eating in the kitchen. It is 10)_

Graham: What are you doing here so late?

Angela: Grandpa didn't come, and Mom didn't feel like eating. So I told her I didn't want to eat either. But I'm starved.

Graham: Oh...how are your ribs?

Angela: _(snorts)_ You make me sound like meat. _(pause)_ They hurt a little.

Graham: It's healing...oh, well, what did you do tonight?

Angela: _(holding the ice cream spoon in her hand)_ Jordan came over for while.

Graham: Oh, you guys together?

Angela: _(laughs)_ No, I don't think I want to anyway. I don't know about him though.

Graham: Yeah, well...

Angela: How was dinner?

Graham: Good...I guess.

Angela: You want ice cream?

Graham: No, I think I'm just going to go to bed.


End file.
